Do I Ever Cross Your Mind?
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Brenda shows up back in Beverly Hills with a few surprises. How will the gang respond? Will Dylan be able to help her though her troubles? Brenda/Dylan
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well my muse apparently likes me being drugged up because she keeps coming up with stories! LMAO! Let me tell you, you can ask Katie, Cassie, Lyns, or Steph how drugged I've been but being this way at least keeps the pain at bay somewhat… So here is another new BH 90210 story… And thanks Agent Smurf for typing it up!

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210! Hell I don't think I currently own myself either! LMAO!

After all the pain and heartache she's been through in this city, Brenda couldn't even believe that she had chosen to come back here. When she left for London all those years ago she vowed she would never return. Hell, even three years ago when things went south with Dylan she had vowed again never to return here or even speak to anyone from here save her brother. But now she didn't really have a choice about coming back home. She needed help and her brother was the only one she trusted to help her.

She looked down and smiled at her three year old twin sons. She should have known that when she got pregnant that she would end up having twins. After all she was a twin herself. She smiled bigger as she thought about the surprise her brother was about to get. She just hoped that she could be civil to the woman that her brother was once again engaged too. When she could no longer put off the inevitable, she knocked on the door to her old home. She held her breath even as she held her sons' hands as she waited on someone to answer the door.

As soon as the door opened and she saw her brother she said "Surprise!"

Brandon's mouth dropped open when he saw his sister but then he quickly overcame his shock and pulled Brenda into a hug. He couldn't believe that she was here. He pulled away when he felt a tug on his pants leg. Once again his mouth dropped open as his eyes landed on twin boys.

His eyes flashed back to Brenda and he said, "Welcome home Sis but it seems that not only didn't you tell me you were coming, but you didn't tell me I had twin nephews. How old are they?"

Brenda sighed and gave Brandon a slight smile. "I know and I'm sorry. But can we come in before we have this discussion?"

Brandon got a sheepish look on his face and he stepped back. "Of course you can come in Brenda. This is still your home even if you haven't lived here in eight years."

Brenda smiled a bit and walked into her old house and past Brandon and she said "Are you the only one here?"

Brandon nodded. "Yes, it's just me here for now. Kelly, Donna, David, Steve, Janet, Val, and Dylan will all be over later though. Are you going to introduce me to my nephews and tell me how old they are?"

Brenda chuckled and said "Brandon meet Brent Michael Walsh and Brandon Mitchell Walsh. Actually they just turned three years old today."

Brandon was surprised that Brenda had name one of the boys after him, well after his first name, but he knelt down to his nephews level and said, "Well hello there Brent and Brandon. I am your Uncle Brandon and happy birthday to you both."

Brent and Brandon both smiled and looked at Brandon and said at the same time, "Hi and thank you Uncle Brandon."

Brenda laughed and said, "I know that you have questions but let me put the boys down for a nap. Once I come back down we'll have that talk."

Brandon nodded. "Put them in your old room. We have a couple of hours before the gang gets here."

Brenda nodded and said "Alright boys follow me."

Brandon watched as Brenda walked up the stairs with her two sons following her. As he watched her, he picked up on some major differences from the last time he seen her four years ago. He had noticed earlier that she was paler than she normally got, even when she had the flu and now he saw that she was walking way slower than she use to. He knew that she would walk slower so that her sons could follow her, but he saw that they were trying to pass her so he knew then that she normally didn't walk this slowly.

Brenda's chest was on fire by the time she got her sons tucked in. She knew that she was going to need to get her overnight bag out of the rental car and take one of her pills. If she didn't it wouldn't be long before she would need an ambulance and the hospital. She also needed to get the beeper out of the car. She took one last look at her sons and walked out of the room leaving the door cracked open. She still couldn't believe that she needed a kidney transplant and she really wasn't looking forward to telling Brandon that, or the fact that she had a heart condition. She shook her head to clear it and started making her way slowly down the stairs.

Halfway down the stairs she clutched at her chest and gasped loudly. She saw Brandon who was standing at the bottom of the stairs looking towards the living room turn towards her and then heard his running footsteps coming up the steps.

"Brenda what is it? What's wrong?" Brandon quickly asked.

Brenda said through the pain "I need my nitro tabs. They are in my overnight bag in the passenger seat of my rental car."

Brandon nodded but didn't say anything. He swung Brenda up into his arms and hurried down the stairs and into the living room. He laid Brenda on the couch and then took off running out of the living room and out the front door. He ran to the rental car and pulled open the passenger door and grabbed the bag before running back inside the house and to Brenda. He set the bag down and then opened it and rummaged through it until he found the pill bottle. He read the label and then opened up the bottle and got a pill out.

"Come on Brenda I need you to open up your mouth so I can put this pill under your tongue." Brandon said frantically.

Brenda with the last of her energy opened up her mouth and lifted her tongue. She sighed when she felt Brandon put the tablet under her tongue. Within a couple minutes the pain in her chest was letting up and she was able to breathe easier. She looked over at Brandon and saw that he was staring at her in concern. She knew that she was going to have to tell him what was wrong.

Aww! Ok Katie here. I betaed this chapter! Let Crys know what you thought! Please review! Peace!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and well wishes… They mean a lot… Special thanks to Agent Smurf for typing up for me… HEHEHE… You just gotta love pain meds!

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210!

Brandon looked at his sister and said "Alright now that you're breathing normally and not gasping in pain will you please tell me what is wrong? And why didn't you let me know I had twin nephews?"

Brenda sat up slowly on the couch and patted the spot next to her and waited until Brandon sat down beside her and then she grabbed his hands in hers. "I didn't let you know about the boys because I didn't want Dylan to find out. You see Dylan is the father of those two wonderful boys but he left me before I could tell him I was pregnant. I tried calling him and writing him but he never wrote back and he always sent the letters back unopened. I have a heart condition and I need a kidney transplant. I came home because I want my sons around family. I know that if something happens to me that you'll love them like they are your own."

Brandon took in some deep breaths to try to get his wording right. "Why do you need a kidney transplant?"

Brenda smiled at her brother even if it was a sad smile. "There is the brother I know and love. You always were straight and to the point. I'm not quite sure what happened and the Doctor's say we may never know exactly what happened but about five months ago I started having a lot of problems. Finally about two weeks ago I was told that I needed a transplant. I wanted to come home. I've been in L.A. for two days before I came here. I saw the specialist today and he decided that it was time that I go on the transplant list because if I don't get I could end up dying. Both of my kidneys are failing. Actually I need to be put on dialysis but I'm trying to hold off for a transplant."

Brandon was stunned and worried and he jumped to his feet. "You will not hold off on dialysis if that is what you need. I want the name of your Doctor, Brenda. I want to see if I am a match for you. I should be since I am your twin. If I am I will donate one of my kidney's to you. After all I only really need one."

Brenda shook her head. "I would never ask you to do that Brandon. I didn't come home so you would donate one to me."

Brandon glared at Brenda and said "Tough luck Sis. Besides you didn't ask I volunteered. I want to do this Sis. Please let me. I need you and so do those two little boys upstairs asleep in your old bed."

Brenda sighed and looked down before looking back at Brandon. "Fine Brandon but I want your word and your promise on something."

Brandon nodded. "What is it you need Brenda? You know I'll do whatever I can."

Brenda smiled a little. "I don't want any of the gang knowing about my health. In fact I'm thinking it would be better if I went to a hotel to live for now. I really don't even want them knowing I'm in town. I really don't want to see them especially Dylan."

Brandon shook his head. "Oh no you don't Brenda. You're staying here in your home. If you don't want to see the Gang I'll call and tell them that something came up. But there is no way in hell that you are going to a hotel! I want you where I can see you and keep an eye on you. Damn it Brenda you about passed out on me. You need help with yourself and with my nephews! You're staying here and that is final."

Brenda sighed again. "I don't want to keep you away from your friends. It isn't fair to you. I just really don't feel up to seeing them and dealing with their endless questions right now."

Brandon nodded. "I can understand that Sis but you're staying here. I'll let them know that something came up. Do you mind though if Kelly comes back later? I can't keep her away Brenda and you know that she won't say anything if you ask her not too."

Brenda smiled at the name of her long time best friend. Even if they had problems in the past they had worked their way back to being best friends and she knew that Kelly would keep her secret for her. In fact Kelly has kept a secret for her because Kelly knew that she was pregnant and apparently she kept her promise to Brenda and didn't even tell Brandon.

She nodded. "Actually I'd like to see Kelly so she is fine. I just really don't want to see any of the others right now."

Brandon smiled and bent down and kissed Brenda's head. "Alright I'll make the calls. Why don't you lay back and rest for a while? You look like you could use some sleep. I'll keep an ear out for the boys."

Brenda smiled and shifted to where she was laying across the couch and closed her eyes. "Thank you Bro. I have missed you and I love you."

Brandon smiled and whispered "I have missed you too Brenda and I love you."

He watched her even breathing for a few minutes before he walked out to the kitchen to make the calls. He may have understood where Brenda was coming from and he would go along with what she wanted for now but he knew sooner or later she was going to have to see their circle of friends. He also knew that it wouldn't be long before all of the gang knew that Brenda Walsh was back in L.A.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: And here we are with another chapter… A special thanks to Agent Smurf for typing this up for me!

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210…

Brandon made the phone calls and he knew that everyone was wondering why he told them not to come over but he had to do it. He couldn't not do it. He waited on Kelly to get here. He knew that she would come over straight away and he was wondering how he was going to tell her about Brenda.

As he heard the knock on the door he heard his nephews starting to stir. He quickly made his way over and after opening up the door to let Kelly in he ran up the steps. He knew the minute that Kelly saw Brenda because she gasped loudly and let out a low squeal. He couldn't keep the chuckle inside and he let it out. He quickly finished going the rest of the way up the stairs and into Brenda's old room and smiled when he saw Brent and Brandon jr as he thought of his nephew now sitting up.

"Hey guys you want to go and meet your Aunt Kelly?" Brandon asked with a smile.

Both boys nodded and then Brandon Jr. said "I have to go potty though."

Brandon gulped and thought for a minute and then ran out of the room and to the steps and called down "Um Kelly can you come up here a minute please?"

Kelly whose eyes were still on Brenda turned towards Brandon and nodded and rushed up the steps. "When did Brenda get in? What's wrong with her? Why didn't you tell me she was here? I'd have been over here sooner."

Brandon smiled at his fiancé and said "Calm down honey. She just got here a little bit ago. I didn't even know she was coming until she showed up on the doorstep. But Brenda isn't the only shock. I need your help with something."

Kelly nodded. "I'll help with anything you need. And what other shock?"

"Well follow me and you will find out. Just don't scream and scare them." Brandon said.

Kelly's eyebrows furrowed as she followed Brandon into Brenda's bedroom and she said "Don't scare who?"

As soon as they were in Brenda's room Brandon turned to look at Kelly and said "Meet your soon to be nephews Brent Michael and Brandon Mitchell."

Kelly's mouth dropped open as she looked at the two small twin boys. She could automatically tell that they were Brenda's sons but she could also see one of their other friends in the boys. She smiled as she saw the one boy bouncing up and down on the bed.

"She has twins? Why didn't she tell any of us? And what do you need help with?"

Brandon gave Kelly a sheepish smile and said "Brandon Jr. needs to go potty. She didn't tell us because she didn't want us to tell you know who. And before you ask yes he is the father."

Kelly nodded and looked at the boys and said "Okay which one of you is Brandon Junior? I'll help you use the bathroom."

Brandon junior jumped off of the bed and said "I gots to potty now!"

Kelly chuckled a bit and led him into the bathroom that was off of Brenda's room. She helped him get his pants down and turned away while he went to the bathroom. When she knew that he was done she turned back towards him and helped him pull his underwear and pants back up and then helped him wash his hands before walking him back into Brenda's room.

Once she had him back in Brenda's room she said "Well boys I am your Aunt Kelly. You can call me that or you can call me Aunt Kel. Whichever is fine by me."

Brandon junior looked up at her and then at Brandon and said "Is Mommy okay Uncle Brandon?"

Brandon sighed and knelt down to the boys' level and said "I'm not going to lie to you. You two may have only turned three today but you seem smart for your age. Mommy is sick but I'll help her get better. Could you two play in here for a few minutes while I take Aunt Kelly into the hallway to talk for a few minutes?"

Brent and Brandon junior both nodded and Brent said "We'll stay here."

Brandon and Kelly both smiled at the boys' and hugged and kissed them before walking out into the hallway and Kelly said "Brandon what is wrong with Brenda? When I squealed earlier she didn't even flinch in her sleep or move. She looked very pale. Is she alright?"

Brandon rubbed his hands down his face as he shook his head. "She is sick Kelly. She is really sick. She has a heart problem but the biggest problem right now is she needs a kidney transplant. She won't even go on dialysis like the Doctor she is seeing wants her too. I'm scared Kelly really scared."

Kelly gasped and put one of her hands on her mouth as tears filled her eyes and then she finally managed to say "We'll get her through this Brandon. Have you told anyone else that she is back?"

Brandon shook his head. "No, I haven't. She made me promise not to tell them and I can't go against my word."

Kelly nodded. "Well I didn't make that promise. I think it would be a good idea that we tell them. All of us can get tested and see if any of us is a match for her. You know that she would do it in a heartbeat if it was one of us."

Brandon nodded. "I agree she would but how and when are we going to tell the Gang?"

Kelly thought for a minute and then said "They were all at the Peach Pit when you called. I'll head back over there now and tell them. If Brenda ask just tell her I was here and will be back. I will be back in an hour or two. Keep an eye on our girl Brandon. I love you."

Brandon smiled and pulled Kelly into his arms and he said "I love you too. I'll see you in a little while. Drive carefully."

Kelly nodded and gave Brandon one last quick kiss and then ran down the stairs and out the door. She made a quick call to Donna letting her know she was on the way back to the Peach Pit and to keep everyone there.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So this chapter may be a bit short… A special thanks to Agent Smurf for typing this up…

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210!

Kelly pulled up to the Peach Pit and sent a silent Prayer up to God that Brenda would forgive her for what she was about to do. She got out of the car and headed inside. She smiled when she saw that everyone at the same table she had left them at less than thirty minutes ago. She plastered a fake smile on her face as she made her way over to them. She knew that what she was going to say was going to shock them all. She just hoped that Dylan would finally get his head out of his ass and do something about the fact that he still loved Brenda before it was too late.

As soon as she was at the table Donna said "What's up Kelly? It sounded really important on the phone."

Kelly nodded and sat down before making eye contact with each and every one of her friends before saying anything. "Well as you all know I went to Brandon's house after he called to cancel later today and he asked me to come over. I received a shock when I got to the house."

This time it was Dylan who spoke. "What kind of shock did you receive?"

Kelly looked at Dylan with a strange look before looking at everyone else again. "Well someone is back in town."

Donna looked at Kelly and said "Who came back? Was it Val?"

Kelly shook her breath and took in a deep breath and let it out. "No, it was not Valerie. Actually it was Brenda."

At that everyone's mouth dropped open and Donna said "Well if Brenda is back in town why doesn't Brandon want us to come over?"

Kelly looked down at the table and said "You guys can come over tomorrow. Right now Brandon needs some time with just Brenda, Brent and Brandon."

Donna being the blonde she was sometimes said "Why would Brandon need some time with just himself?"

Kelly looked up at Donna and chuckled as she shook her head. "He doesn't need time to himself. He needs time with Brenda, Brent and Brandon Junior. I guess I should have put the Junior on there the first time around. Brent and Brandon Junior are Brenda's twins. Plus when I go back over Brenda and I need to have a serious talk. She didn't even want you guys to know that she was here."

Donna and the rest of the gang looked crestfallen at that and David said "Why wouldn't she want us to know that she was here?"

Kelly sucked in a breath and blurted out "She didn't want you guys to know she was here because she is sick very sick."

Dylan's head snapped up at that and he growled "Kelly spit it out. What is wrong with Brenda? Why is she sick?"

Kelly sighed. "She has a heart condition plus she needs to have a kidney transplant."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry about the small little cliffy last chapter… This chapter will have more talk between the gang and Kelly…

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210…

Donna, David, Dylan, and Steve all sat there in shock for several minutes before Dylan broke the silence. "What do you mean she needs a kidney transplant? They only way she will need that is if both of her kidneys have stopped working properly."

Kelly sighed and nodded. "Yes, Dylan I know that. That is what I'm trying to say even if I'm not saying it very good. Both of her kidneys are failing. They Doctor she is seeing wants to put her on dialysis but she refuses. Brandon said that Brenda said she is holding out for a transplant."

Dylan paled and whispered "I will not let her die!"

Kelly looked at Dylan with sad eyes "Dylan none of us will let her die. The only reason I'm telling you guys is because Brandon got sworn not to tell you guys. I didn't think that was right or fair. She's going to need us now more than ever."

One by one David, Donna, Dylan and Steve nodded and Steve said "I think it would be a good idea for all of us to get tested to see if we are a match for Brenda. If one of us is then we can donate a kidney to her and she won't have to wait."

Once again everyone including Kelly nodded and Kelly said "I have a feeling Brandon is also going to get tested. I know that Brenda put up a fight about it but we all know how Brandon is when he sets his mind on something."

Everyone including Dylan chuckled a little at that and then he said "But Bren can be and is the same way as Brandon. If she doesn't want his kidney even if he is a match she will refuse it."

Kelly shook her head. "No she won't Dylan. We'll just have to keep reminding her that she has to give in because she has two small boys to take care of. She has to take Brandon's kidney or even one of ours if one of us is a match so that she can be here to take care of Brent and Brandy junior."

Everyone was silent for a moment and then Donna spoke up. "I just thought of something. Where is Brenda's sons' father at? Is he not in the picture or something?"

Kelly looked down at the table as she thought about what to say. She had already told them the main secret and she wasn't sure if she should tell them and especially Dylan that he was a Dad. She looked over at him and saw the raw pain on his face and that made her choice simple for her. She couldn't and she wouldn't drop that bomb shell on him right now. She knew he would need a clear mind to come to terms with the fact that he has three year old twin boys and right now his mind was anything but clear.

Dylan looked over at Kelly who had fallen silent and said "Well Kelly where is the father of the boys at?"

Kelly kept her eyes on the table while she took in a deep breath and then lifted her head and looked at Dylan and then everyone else. "As far as I know Brenda never named the father or her boys. I do know that she came alone and showed up on Brandon's doorstep with the two little boys alone."

Dylan jumped up from his seat and slammed his hands down on the table. "My God what kind of man just walks out on Brenda like that? What kind of man just walks out of his children's life? I mean hell I know that Brenda and I have had our ups and downs and we've hurt one another but I've mostly hurt her but if I could have one more chance with her I would walk over broken glass with bare feet to get to her. My God I didn't even realize that I was still in love with her until Kelly mentioned her name earlier."

Kelly stood up and put her hand on Dylan's shoulder. "Dylan she'll be alright and she'll come through this. Then you will have the chance to make everything up to her. If you would have asked me I would have told you that you were still in love with Brenda, Dylan. Every time you are over at Brandon's house your eyes search for a picture of Brenda. Anytime Brandon mentions her name you light up like a Christmas tree or like fireworks on the fourth of July. Dylan there has never been a time you haven't been in love with Brenda."

Dylan dropped back down into his seat in shock. As he thought about Kelly's words he knew that they rang with the truth. He looked up at her and saw the smile on her face and he smiled back.

"I won't let her give up without a fight. I can't lose her even if she can never forgive me. She will not give up on life." Dylan stated simply.

Kelly nodded. "You're right you won't let her give up. Neither will any of us. We may not have seen her in years but we all love her. We will get her through this. We will make sure that she is alright. And we will help her kids when they need it. None of them are alone and we won't let them be alone. Agreed?"

Donna smiled and nodded. "Agreed."

Steve nodded. "Agreed. I'm not losing the only other woman who is like a sister to me."

Dave smiled. "Agreed. Ain't no way in hell she is going down without a fight."

Dylan nodded as a light came into his eyes. "Agreed. There is no way in hell I'm losing my woman."

Kelly grinned. "Agreed. She's family and we help family!"

Kelly sat back in her seat for a minute and thought about the fact that it had taken something like this to make everyone realize how short life can be. She was just happy that she took the choice out of Brandon's hands and told their circle of friends. She knew that all of them would be there right beside Brenda and wouldn't let her go through this alone.

She stood up and said "I have to get back to Brandon's. I'll text you all later and let you know how she is doing. I also think that tomorrow would be a good day for a cook out. I'll talk it over with Brandon and see what he thinks and let you all know."

Everyone nodded and watched as Kelly left. Once she was out of the Peach Pit they started talking and making plans among themselves.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This chapter is short… I wanted to show what Kelly was thinking and feeling…

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210…

As Kelly was driving back towards Brandon's house she was thinking about Brenda. She couldn't believe how thin and pale her one time best friend was. She hoped that she had done the right thing in telling Donna, David, Dylan and Steve. She had no doubt that Brenda would get mad at her but she hoped that Brenda would get over it.

She smiled a little as she thought about her brand new twin nephews she had just acquired. She couldn't help but wonder once Dylan saw them if he would realize that they are his sons. She had seen the pain in his eyes when she mentioned that Brenda had twin sons. So she had no doubt in her mind that Dylan McKay was still very much in love with Brenda Walsh like he always had been. She just hoped that she could get both of them to see that they belong together.

The smiled faded from her face as she thought about the seriousness of Brenda's condition. She couldn't help but wonder what exactly had went wrong with Brenda's kidneys. She hoped that Brandon or one of the gang was a match to Brenda so that she didn't have to wait too long for a kidney. She felt a little bit of anger as she thought about how Brandon had told her that Brenda didn't even want the dialysis. She wondered if Brenda even realized that if she had to wait on a kidney that she could die while waiting if she didn't go on the dialysis. She vowed that she would make her friend see sense even if she had to figuratively beat it into her head even if she was sick.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: So here we go with another chapter… LOL… A special thanks to Agent Smurf for typing this up... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210…

Kelly pulled back into the driveway and shut her car off. She took a few minutes before she got out of her car. She was hoping that Brenda would finally be awake. She wanted to see and talk to her best friend. She still couldn't believe that Brenda was finally home where she belonged.

She got out of her car and headed up to the front door. Instead of knocking this time she walked right in. She chuckled when she heard Brandon with Brent and Brandon Junior. She looked over at the couch and saw that Brenda was awake even though she was still laying down.

She dropped her keys and purse on the table by the door and ran into the living room. "Oh my God Brenda it is so good to see you."

Brenda smiled at Kelly and held her arms out for a hug. She was glad that Kelly took the hint and leaned down and pulled her into a hug. It felt good to her to be hugging her best friend. She sure has missed Kelly these last few years.

"It's good to see you too Kelly. I couldn't believe it when Brandon told me that you and him finally got it right. So will we be hearing wedding bells anytime soon?" Brenda said.

Kelly laughed. "Who knows Brenda? I'm just glad that you have finally come home. Beverly Hills hasn't been the same without you. I haven't been the same without you."

Brenda smiled. "I know what you mean. Are you just now getting here or have you been here before?"

Kelly sighed. "I was here once before but left and now I'm back again. I've met your two sons. They look so much like you Brenda."

Brenda chuckled and saw the tell tale signs on Kelly's face that she was hiding something and she automatically guessed what it was. "I take it that Brandon found a way around me making him swear not to tell the gang that I am here and sick. Oh Kelly."

Kelly looked Brenda in the eye. "Brenda we all love you. Please don't be mad at Brandon or me."

Brenda shook her head. "I'm not mad I just wished I had a little more time."

Kelly laughed. "Well we're not going to talk about that right now. Right now we're two friends who haven't seen each other years and we're happy to have one another back. I love you Brenda. You are never allowed to go away like that again."

Brenda chuckled. "I'm not going anywhere Kelly. I'm here to stay and I would be even if I wasn't sick. I was starting to miss Beverly Hills and all of you. I love you too Kelly."

Kelly smiled and helped Brenda to sit up and then she sat down on the couch beside her. She was just ecstatic that Brenda was home and wasn't mad at her. She pulled Brenda into another hug that lasted longer than the first one.

"So when are you going to tell Dylan about Brent and Brandon Junior?" Kelly finally asked.

Brenda looked at Kelly in shock. "How did you know?"

Kelly laughed. "Brenda they may look like you but they have Dylan's eyes and his mouth. You know that you need to tell him right?"

Brenda sighed. "I know that I need to and I will I promise. I've tried many times in the past but he has never answered my calls or returned them. He's going to hate me when he finds out Kelly."

Kelly shook her head. "Brenda, when are you going to realize that Dylan could never hate you? He's in love with you and has been since High School. I think you will find that when you tell him about the twins and him being the father that he is going to jump for joy that he is their father."

Brenda shook her head. "What makes you say that Kelly? I know you have a reason for saying it."

Kelly laughed. "That is simple Brenda. He knows that you have twin sons and he got jealous thinking that some other man had fathered your children."

Brenda's mouth dropped open. "I take it that you didn't tell anyone how old they were?"

Kelly shook her head. "No I figured we could do that tonight over cake and ice cream. I mean seriously Brenda what kind of birthday is it when someone doesn't get cake or ice cream?"

Brenda laughed a little. "If you want cake and ice cream we can do cake and ice cream. I meant to anyways but I'm just feeling too drained to plan it."

Kelly smiled. "You don't worry about a thing Brenda. I will plan it and have Donna pick up the ice cream. It will all be alright I promise you. And if Dylan says one wrong thing I will kill him for you. Deal?"

Brenda laughed at that and stuck her hand out. "You got yourself a deal Kelly Taylor."

Kelly smiled and jumped up. "Okay Brenda you lay back and relax for a little bit. Brandon and I will watch Brent and Brandon Junior for you. I will make the plans and call everyone. But you are going to need your rest because you know that Donna, David, Steve, and Dylan are going to tire you out later as well as your boys."

Brenda nodded and looked at Kelly and grabbed her hand. "Thanks Kel. Thank you for everything."

Kelly shook her head. "No thanks needed Brenda. If it was me in your position or any of us for that matter you would be doing the same exact thing. So you just lay back and sleep for a little bit more. And I promise you everything will be perfect. You just have to remember Brenda that we all love you and want what is best for you."

Brenda smiled at that. "I love you too Kelly. I love everyone. I'm just sorry that I dumped all of this on you all."

Kelly scowled at Brenda. "You didn't dump anything on us Brenda. We want to help you and we will help you. You just need to quit thinking that you are on your own because you're not. We are all here to help you rather you want our help or not. We're not going anywhere Brenda so you need to get that through your stubborn ass head."

Brenda chuckled even as she looked at the floor. "Okay Kelly. I will do what you all want and what the Doctor's want. I promise to quit being so stubborn."

Kelly smiled and bent down and gave Brenda one last hug and even kissed her on the head. "I'm glad to hear that Brenda I really am and Brandon will be too. Now kick your feet back up on the couch and sleep. I'll wake you up in a couple hours."

Brenda nodded and did as she was told. Within seconds she was sound asleep again.

Kelly smiled at Brenda and then followed the noises that Brandon and the boys were making to tell him the good news.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Yay another chapter… This chapter will be short but I wanted to show Dylan's thoughts about what he found out from Kelly…

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210…

Long after Kelly left Dylan stayed rooted to his seat. He couldn't believe that Brenda was really sick. He couldn't believe that Brenda was refusing something that could help her live. His heart was breaking all over again.

He stared off into space as he thought about the woman that he loved with all of his heart. He wanted nothing more than to get up and rush to her side but he knew that he needed time to digest the information that he and everyone else had been given.

The one thing he knew for sure is that he would be by Brenda's side through everything. He may have let her down in the past but there was no way in hell that he was letting her down again. He didn't care if she had a man in her life or not. If she did then the man in her life would just have to get use to Dylan being there because Dylan wasn't going anywhere anytime soon or if at all.

He wondered about the kids that Kelly mentioned. His heart felt heavy as he thought that maybe Brenda had moved on and found a man that helped to father her children. He wished more than anything that Brenda's sons' were his sons. He would love nothing more than to be a father as long as it was Brenda who was the mother of his children.

He wished that he could go back in time and right the wrongs that he had done. He wished that he could go back and change the things that had gone wrong. More than anything he wished he could go back and change him leaving Brenda. He didn't know until this moment how lonely his life has been for the past three years. But now he had a chance to make it up to Brenda and to himself and he knew that he would do anything and everything it took to win Brenda back.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: So I had this chapter wrote out and then I lost my notebook… So I'm going to do a short chapter with how Brenda feels since she knows that Kelly told the gang about her health problems and about how she feels about seeing Dylan again… I'm sorry for the delay in posting the chapter…

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210!

Brenda woke back up about thirty minutes after she fell back asleep. She laid still though with her eyes closed so that Brandon and Kelly would think that she was still asleep if they were to check on her. She needed time to think and this was the best time to do it.

She knew that within a couple hours Donna, David, Steve, his wife, and Dylan would all be here. She knew that it was going to be good seeing everyone again. She was worried about seeing Dylan though. She knew that as soon as he looked at Brent and Brandon that he would be able to tell that he was their father.

She wanted so much to be able to just throw herself into Dylan's arms when she sees him later but she knows that she can't do that. No matter how much she wants him by her side he wasn't hers and she wouldn't let him get back with her out of pity. She had no doubt that he was blaming himself for something that is out of everyone's control. She knew Dylan as well as she knew herself if not better even though it has been a three and a half years since she has seen him.

She smiled slightly as she thought about Dylan. She has always loved him and she had no doubt that she would always love him. To her it felt as if she was born just to love him. She wondered how he was going to take seeing her for the first time in three years, six months, sixteen days, seven hours and twenty two minutes. Yes she knew how long they had been apart down to the minute. She chuckled lightly as she thought about how pathetic she sounded even to herself.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: So I'm not sure how long this chapter will be but we shall see… LOL! I'm re-writing the chapter that I lost in my notebook…

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210…

Brandon and Kelly were sitting in the living room with Brenda and the twins. They were laughing at the antics of their three year old nephews. They were also keeping a close eye on Brenda. They could both tell that she was nervous. What they didn't know is if she was nervous about seeing everyone or just about seeing Dylan.

Kelly looked out the window and said "Brenda, Dylan is here. Do you want me to answer the door or would you like to?"

Brenda took in a deep breath and stood up even though her legs were shaky. "I'll answer it Kelly. It's not fair to put you in the middle of it."

Brandon looked at his sister and said "Are you sure Sis?"

Brenda nodded and made her way to the door just in time to open it after Dylan knocked once. "Hi Dylan."

Dylan stared at Brenda and took in everything about her. He saw how she had lost weight. He saw how pale she was. And most of all he saw that she was still as beautiful to him as she was three and a half years ago.

He stared straight into her eyes and said "Hi Brenda. It's been a while."

Brenda chuckled a little and nodded. "It's been three and a half years Dylan so yeah I would say it's been a while."

Dylan smiled a little. "You look good Brenda. God you are a sight for sore eyes. I have missed you so much."

Brenda gave Dylan a slight smile and said "Dylan you don't have to lie. I know I look like shit but it was still nice to hear you say that. I have missed you too Dylan and you have no clue how much."

Dylan stood there staring at Brenda for the longest time and then he decided to throw caution to the wind. He took one step towards Brenda and then pulled her into his arms as he bent his head and crashed his lips down onto hers. He plundered her mouth with his tongue and thought that she tasted the same way she had three and a half years ago. He couldn't get enough of her mouth. He thought that she tasted like heaven.

Donna walked up behind Dylan and saw that he was kissing and she laughed and said "Geez you two get a room. You two haven't changed at all even if you haven't seen each other in over three years. Seeing you two like this takes me back to our High School days."

Dylan broke the kiss and turned towards Donna even as he laughed. "Well it has been three and a half years since I have seen her Donna. Did you really think I was going to be able to see her and keep my hands off of her? Hell Donna I have loved her since High School and that hasn't changed. If anything time just strengthens my love for her."

Donna smiled and said "Well move out of the way and let me hug her. I haven't seen her in about six years."

Dylan moved over to the side and let Donna hug Brenda but he kept his hand on her waist. He smiled when Brenda wrapped her arms around Donna. He could tell that she was happy but he wasn't sure if she was happy because of what he said or because she was seeing Donna.

By the time Donna pulled away from Brenda, Steve and Janet was there too and Donna said "So where are these nephews of mine? I want to meet them."

Brenda smiled and then looked at Dylan but before she could say anything a little voice could be heard saying "Mommy who is the man who has his hand on your butt? Were you bad and needed to be spanked?"

Steve, Janet, David, Donna, Dylan and Brenda all laughed and Brenda said "Come here Brent. No, I was not bad and needed spanked."

Brent walked over to Brenda and said "Well then why is his hand on your butt Mommy?"

Dylan looked down at the little boy and his breath caught in his chest. He stared at the little boy named Brent and could tell right away that he was the father. He brought his eyes back up to Brenda and saw the fear in them. He knew that she thought he was going to get angry and maybe he should but he couldn't. He knew that he made it hard for her to tell him. He leaned in and captured her lips in a tender kiss letting her know that it was alright. As he broke the kiss it was then that it hit him that he was the father of Brenda's twins. He couldn't believe that a couple hours earlier he had been jealous of the father of Brenda's twins. He chuckled as he thought about how he had been jealous of himself.

He kept his arm around Brenda's waist and knelt down and said "Well little man I am your Daddy."

Brent smiled and launched himself at Dylan. "You are my Daddy. You look just like the man in the picture that Mommy has us kiss every night before we go to bed!"

Dylan's mouth dropped open and he looked up at Brenda and saw that she was blushing a little and he said "You have them kiss a picture of me nightly?"

Brenda blushed even more but nodded and said "I always told them that one day their Daddy would be with us again."

Dylan stood back up and then laughed as Brent ran back inside yelling "Brandon our Daddy is here. Our Daddy is here and his hand was on Mommy's butt!"

He looked at Brenda. "Is he always like that?"

Brenda laughed. "Just wait and see. What do you say we all head into the house? I know the boys will want to see and meet you all in person. They have seen pictures of each of you."

Dylan nodded and turned towards the door and guided Brenda inside. He was just happy that he had the woman he loved back with him. He knew that they needed to talk and they would but for now he had a birthday to celebrate with his twins.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: So here we are with another chapter… This one is short… I want to show Dylan's thoughts now that he knows he is a father… The next chapter is longer…

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210!

Dylan followed Brenda into the living room and sat down on the couch. He looked at his two sons and a smile bloomed on his face. He couldn't believe that he had been jealous of his own self. He should have known that Brenda wouldn't have went from to him to some other guy shortly after him and her breaking up.

As he looked at his sons he felt his heart swell with pride. He was happy that he knows about them now. He was briefly angry at Brenda for not telling him but then again he could understand why she hadn't told him. It didn't mean that he had to like it but he did understand it and he forgave her.

As he looked at Brenda his heart exploded with all the love that he had suppressed for three years. He realized that he shouldn't have ever left. His eyes grew misty as he watched her with their sons. He had always known that Brenda would make a wonderful mother and now he knew that she did. He smiled as he watched Brenda interact with their children.

He looked around and saw everyone looking at him, Brenda and the boys. He smiled at them all and chuckled a little when they all smiled back before quickly looking away from them. He knew that they were all concerned about how things were going to go between him and Brenda now that he knew about the boys. But he wasn't going to let them know on what he was thinking.

What he wanted most was for Brenda and their sons to move in with him. He wanted to be the one to help her raise them. He wanted to be the one to help her through this. But he also knew that it was probably going to take time. He had all the time in the world and he would make sure that Brenda had all the time in the world too. He loved Brenda and he was in love with her and there was no way he was going to let her post pone something that could help her.

He lifted Brent up onto his lap when he saw Brent holding his arms out to him. He chuckled as Brent gave him a sloppy kiss on his cheek. He has never been as happy as he was right this moment in all of his years of life. He finally felt complete. He finally felt as if he had a family of his own. He finally felt as if he was right where he belonged and he knew that he would fight with everything that he had and with everything that he could. He finally had his world and there was not a chance in hell he was losing it.

His eyes caught Brenda's eyes and he gave her an intimate smile. His smile grew wider as he saw her blush. He has missed her so much these last three years. But it finally felt as if everything was finally coming back together again. When he saw her blow him a kiss he lifted a hand and acted like he caught it making his boys laugh along with everyone else laugh. He blew her a kiss back. He could afford to act like he use to with her now. He loved her and nothing else mattered but that. He would do anything and everything that he had to, to prove to her that his love for her knew no bounds.

He wanted to grow old with her. He wanted to watch his sons grow up with her. He wanted to have more children with her. He wanted to see her stomach grow round with his child under her heart. Just thinking all that made his heart beat faster. Just thinking that made his heart swell with even more love. He couldn't remember a time when he ever thought about having a family without it scaring him. But now all he could think about was the fact that he wanted a family. He not only wanted a family he wanted the family to grow even more than just him, Brenda, Brandon Junior and Brent. He wanted a daughter that looked like Brenda. He needed to see her and be with her.

He never knew he could be this happy and still be alive. He never knew he could love this much and it not bring him pain. He never knew that you could love this much and be this happy. He knew in that second that no matter what life threw his way or Brenda's way that he would make sure that he and they both made it through it. He would make sure that Brenda knew he was there for the long haul and that he wasn't going anywhere. He would make sure that his twin sons knew how much he loved them. Because love them he did and he would for the rest of his life and into the afterlife.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Okay I know it has been a really long time since I've updated this story... But I'm back... :D Okay so I had this chapter all wrote out and ready to post for when I was feeling better but my laptop went hay wire and I lost everything... So I have to retype every update I had ready to go. I can't remember what I had wrote for this chapter so I'm just kind of going with what I feel like is right for this chapter... LMAO! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210!

Brenda watched Dylan's face the entire time he looked at their sons. She couldn't believe all the emotion he was freely letting show on his face. She knew as a rule that he never let his emotions or feelings show in his face or in his eyes but now he was. Her breath caught in her chest as she saw all the love he felt for Brent and little Brandon. Her breath rushed out as she saw the love he still held for her.

It was then that she realized the mistake she had made in not telling Dylan about his sons. She could only hope that one day he would forgive. If she were completely honest with herself she wasn't one hundred percent sure that she could forgive herself for not telling him. She knew now that no matter how badly things ended between them that she had been in the wrong in not telling Dylan that he was going to be a father. She should have tried harder and fought harder for her and Dylan.

She chuckled as she saw both of her sons showing off for their Dad's benefit. She shook her head as she finally realized just how much little Brandon and Brent looked like Dylan. Her eyes kept going from the boys to their Dad and she felt her heart swell with even more love. She couldn't help but think that it was a wonder that she didn't pass out with as much as she was feeling.

She closed her eyes to try to get her heart under control. She knew that it was beating fast and she could feel that it was getting harder to breathe but she didn't want to ruin the party so she took in a couple deep breaths and let out a sigh of relief as her chest finally eased up and as she could finally breathe normally. She opened her eyes and saw both Dylan and Brandon looking at her in concern and she shook her head and gave them both a small smile letting them know that she was alright.

She watched as little Brandon crawled up onto Dylan's lap and whisper something in his ear. She smiled when she heard both Dylan and little Brandon laugh at whatever it was he had told her father. The smile on her face grew even bigger and wider as she watch Dylan dip his head to kiss little Brandon's head. She knew then that Dylan was going to be a terrific father to their sons. She knew then that if she did by chance end up dying that Dylan would be there for their sons and not let anything happen to them. It was with that thought in her head that she made the decision that she would do whatever the Doctor thought was best.


End file.
